Christmas Love
by Arashiyama Misaki
Summary: Aku tahu aku sudah melanggar peraturan-Nya, namun aku tetap mengabdi pada-Nya walau aku tahu aku akan dilempar ke Neraka, nantinya, Ciel membatin. 1st shou-ai SebastianxCiel AU OOC DLDR.


Fic request dari **nekochan-lovers**. Karena kau meminta shounen-ai dan aku adalah hardcore fujoshi, semoga aku bisa membuatnya. (Belum kepikiran ini sebenernya.)

Disclaimer tentu saja **Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana-sensei**. Warning, probably **AU**, must be **OOC**, maybe there's **OC**, and **Don't Like Don't Read**.

Pairing, SebastianxCiel, Genre, Romance/don't know :|, T-Rated.

Title and Summary? Don't know after I finishing this story.

*u*

**London, England**

Jika saja ia tidak memakai _photographer nametag_ Ciel Phantomhive dengan info dia adalah laki-laki, ia pasti akan dikira seorang perempuan manis.

Pemuda cantik dengan kamera beragam lensa di tangannya itu tengah berdiri di jejeran fotografer-fotografer yang terdaftar di _fashion carnival_ London itu. Tangan kecilnya jeli memotret-motret model yang berjalan di panggung dengan anggun, memperlihatkan keelokan tubuhnya. Ia sama sekali tidak tergoda melihat wanita-wanita seksi di atas panggung yang mengelok-elok bak ular itu, entah apa alasannya. Mungkin imannya pada Jesus terlalu kuat.

Satu model terakhir. Ia menyeka keringat di wajah imutnya itu sambil menghembuskan nafasnya keras.

"Model terakhir tadi cantik," bisik salah satu fotografer di sampingnya padanya. Ia hanya mengiyakan walau ia sama sekali tidak berpikir semua model perempuan tadi itu cantik, seksi, atau apapun.

_._._._._._._._._

Sebastian Michaelis menghapus _make-up_-nya dan menghembuskan nafas kuat. Tersenyum lega setelah berjalan melenggok di atas panggung karnaval _fashion_ tadi.

"_Great job, dear_," kata Angela Landers seraya menepuk bahunya.

"Kau juga," sahut Sebastian sambil tersenyum. Ia mengambil setelan kemejanya dari atas meja rias dan pergi ke ruang ganti. Setelan formal—dengan tambahan kata _amat_ di depannya—ini amat menyesakkan baginya.

Laki-laki itu tak lama kemudian keluar dari kamar ganti. Kembali duduk di depan cermin meja riasnya, menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Ia terkadang tersenyum menatap model-model lainnya dari cermin yang telah beranjak pergi. Entah ke bar, apartemen masing-masing, atau pergi bersama fotografer tampan di pinggir panggung tadi.

Puluhan kata "Malam. Jaga dirimu, _dag_!" telah muncul berkali-kali dari bibirnya. Kini hanya tersisa ia, Angela, Timothy Lupine, Katherine Flock, dan Grell Sutcliff, sang desainer. Dua diantaranya adalah model dari Amerika yang memang sengaja dipanggil untuk festival ini—festival _fashion_ tunggal perdana Sutcliff.

"_Hey, guys!_ Aku duluan. Malam," kata Sebastian yang telah siap dengan tas selendangnya yang bertengger di bahu kanannya. Ia tersenyum—memperlihatkan pesona tampannya—seraya melenggang dari ruangan penuh cermin dan lampu bohlam yang mengitarinya.

*u*

**In a Pub in London**

**Early Midnight**

Suara dentuman musik menghentak menemani para pemabuk di dalam ruangan itu. Perempuan penari _stripper_ meliuk-liuk di tiang-tiang atau meraba tubuh para lelaki belang di dalam ruangan itu.

Sebastian Michaelis menghela nafasnya setelah menaruh tubuhnya di atas kursi di depan bar.

"Pesan apa, Bas?" tanya Claude Faustus, _bartender_ pub. Sebastian sudah cukup sering datang ke pub besar bernama Incognito ini, maka tak salah jika banyak orang mengetahui siapa dirinya.

"Vodka dengan kualitas bagus," kata Sebastian. Claude langsung menanggapi dan kembali sibuk mencari botol vodka terbagus yang mereka miliki. Sebastian menunggu, sambil sesekali mengantuk-antukkan kepalanya mendengar dentuman musik dari DJ yang berada di belakangnya, beberapa ratus meter darinya.

Kerincingan pintu pub terdengar. Perempuan—atau itulah yang Sebastian sangka—mungil yang membawa satu tas yang diperkirakan berisi kamera-kamera berkualitas tinggi dan harga tak tersangka itu duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Kau fotografer?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ya. Darimana kau tahu?" tanya perempuan itu balik.

"Tasmu. Dan—kau perempuan kan?" tanya Sebastian.

"Aku laki-laki! Lihat saja _nametag_-ku!" geram manusia mungil itu. Sebastian menelan ludahnya mendengar geraman makhluk di sampingnya ini. Ia melihat ke _nametag_ yang ditunjuk-tunjuknya.

_Ciel Phantomhive-M-18-Photographer_

_Grell Sutcliff's First Own Fashion Festive_

"_The Formality"_

"Kau fotografer di _The Formality_?" tanya Sebastian lagi.

"Ya. Kau dari sana?" tanya Ciel balik—lagi-lagi.

"Aku modelnya," jelas Sebastian. Terlihat Claude kembali dengan sebuah botol vodka tahun 1836. Ia membukanya dan menenggaknya.

"Oh." Ciel menyahut dengan tampang nelengos.

"Pesan apa?" tanya _bartender_ berkacamata itu.

"Martini." Ciel menyebutkan pesanannya. Setelah Claude kembali ke ruangan pelayan, Ciel mulai menaruh tasnya di atas pangkuannya dan mencari-cari sesuatu. Ia mengeluarkannya—kamera Nikon dengan EOS yang pasti tinggi***)**. Ia mengarahkannya ke segala penjuru pub dan mulai memotretnya tanpa _flash_.

Fotografer handal. Itulah yang dipikirkan Sebastian—sampai saat _ini_. Ia menatap pemuda itu sambil menenggak botol vodkanya perlahan. Pemuda awal 20 tahun itu tidak bisa menahan senyumannya melihat laki-laki manis di sebelahnya ini, yang sibuk memotret sisi-sisi pub dengan penerangan remang-remang dan musik yang berdentum keras itu.

"Martini, fotografer. Simpan kameramu," kata Claude sambil menyerahkan gelas martini. Ciel membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali memasukkan kameranya ke dalam tasnya. Tangan kecilnya mengambil gelas martini yang disiapkan dan menenggaknya habis dalam satu tegukan.

"Hati-hati mabuk, Ciel," Sebastian memperingatkan.

"Aku bisa minta kau untuk mengantarku, model," sahut Ciel sinis. "Kau ke sini kan memakai mobil. Tentu saja kau bisa mengantarku," lanjutnya.

"Tergantung. Aku tahu tempatmu apa tidak," kata Sebastian.

"Ini," Ciel menyerahkan secarik kartu nama. Sebastian membacanya perlahan dan akhirnya tersenyum melihat kertas itu, entah kenapa.

"Tambah lagi, hm, fotografer?" tanya Claude yang entah kapan telah siap dengan botol martini di tangannya.

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku," sahut Ciel sambil menyeringai sembari meraih botol yang ditaruh di atas meja bar oleh _bartender_ itu.

Sebastian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri. Sepertinya ia benar-benar akan mengantar fotografer imut ini.

*u*

**Next Day**

**Ciel Phantomhive's Apartment**

Ciel Phantomhive bangun dari tidurnya—bukan, mungkin lebih tepat disebut pingsannya—dan melihat ia sudah terbungkus dengan selimut sampai dagu. Ia pikir mungkin model berambut hitam yang kemarin ia temui di Incognito, tapi tidak mungkin. Ia hanya bercanda.

Pemuda bermata biru itu bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mendengar suara sebuah barang melamin yang ditaruh di atas meja makan. Ia memicingkan matanya. _Siapa?_

"Selamat pagi, Ciel," sapa orang itu. Ciel amat kaget saat melihat siapa manusia itu; model itu mengambil _perkataannya_ dengan serius!

"Oh, ya. Kau tak usah memanggilku dengan panggilan model. Aku Sebastian Michaelis," lanjut pemuda yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Ciel berani bersumpah pada Tuhan-nya, wajahnya memanas kali ini.

"Mengapa kau ambil serius perkataanku kemarin?" seru Ciel sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau mabuk kemarin, muntah, datang kembali dengan wajah pucat, dan pingsan. Tentu saja aku harus mengantarmu jika tidak mau melihatmu diinjak oleh pemabuk gila di Incognito," jelas Sebastian, "aku juga sudah membuat sup dan teh _earl grey_. Aku melihat bungkusannya di lemari dapurmu," lanjut lelaki itu sambil mendorong mangkuk sup dan cangkir teh ke kursi di depannya.

"Kau menginap di sini?" tanya Ciel.

"Ya. Aku tidur di sofa depan," jawab Sebastian. "Makanlah. Nanti dingin, mubazir."

Ciel hanya memasang tampang nelengos seraya duduk di kursi meja makannya, yang berhadapan dengan Sebastian. Ia melihat ke arah sup yang dibuat Sebastian itu. Kental.

"Sup _kental_? Kau kira aku bayi?" Ciel berkacak pinggang, namun tetap saja ia makan sup itu.

"Sup paling enak yang pernah kubuat," bangga Sebastian. Ciel menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi—ya, kuakui sup ini enak," ucap Ciel.

Sebastian tersenyum sambil memakan supnya sendiri. Udara di luar amat dingin dan salju telah turun. Ia menghabiskan supnya terlebih dahulu dan sekarang ia tengah menyesap perlahan tehnya.

"Hah. Kau pintar sekali memasak," kata Ciel sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke belakang. Ia memejamkan matanya dan tanpa sadar Sebastian mendekatinya, memagut dagunya.

"Hei! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" maki Ciel saat sadar dagunya dipegang erat oleh Sebastian.

"Diamlah," bisik Sebastian. Ciel akhirnya menutup mulutnya. Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ciel dan berbisik lembut, "Aku menyukaimu."

"Aku tahu ini Natal, tapi jangan main-main, tolong," desis Ciel.

"Aku tidak main-main. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku tahu kau bekerja di studio foto ayahmu, Phantomhive Studio, dan aku sering dipanggil ke sana. Pemotretan ada di sana dan aku seringkali melihatmu," kata Sebastian.

"Dengar, Sebastian. Aku juga seringkali melihatmu di studio, namun—" Ciel terselamatkan dengan bel apartemennya.

"Pesanan pohon Natal, Ciel Phantomhive," kata tukang pos—sebenarnya, lebih cocok dibilang tukang pengantaran barang—yang menyerahkan kertas yang ditaruh di papan untuk ditandatangani.

"Saya bantu masukkan atau Anda masukkan sendiri?" tanya tukang pengantaran barang itu sambil menunjuk ke kardus besar—tepatnya, panjang—di belakangnya.

"Saya masukkan pohon itu sendiri. Terima kasih," kata Ciel sambil tersenyum dan membawa pohon itu masuk, menidurkannya di koridor apartemen di dekat balkon.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Sebastian.

"Jawaban apa?" tanya Ciel balik.

"Jawaban dari pernyataanku." Sebastian menjawab sambil berjalan mendekati Ciel. Ia memutar tubuh mungil itu dan berlutut di depannya sembari menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Ciel.

"Kau mau jawaban, _son of bitch_?" tanya Ciel sinis.

"Tidak ada yang kubutuhkan daripada _jawabanmu_," jawab Sebastian. Ciel tersenyum manis—amat manis—dan memeluk tubuh jangkung yang sedang berlutut di depannya itu.

"Kau—" Sebastian terpaksa menghentikan perkatannya saat Ciel menaruh telunjuknya di atas bibirnya sambil berbisik, "Ya."

Sebastian tersenyum senang dan langsung menyambar bibir Ciel dengan bibirnya—ia mencium pemuda kuliahan di depannya ini.

Ciel balik mencium. Udara dingin yang berhembus kecil dari ventilasi apartemen miliknya tidak memberhentikan ciuman mereka, melainkan paru-paru yang kehilangan oksigen.

Ciel melepaskan ciumannya duluan dan membuka matanya yang terpejam perlahan. Bibirnya menunjukkan sesungging senyum dan ia berkata, "_Merry Christmas_."

"25 Desember, ya?" tanya Sebastian. Ia mengecup kening pemuda berambut kelabu pendek di hadapannya dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "_Merry Christmas to you, too._"

_Aku tahu aku sudah melanggar peraturan-Nya, namun aku tetap mengabdi pada-Nya walau aku tahu aku akan dilempar ke Neraka, nantinya,_ Ciel membatin.

*u*

**The End**

*u*

***) Sebenernya itu kamera kepunyaan (coret)saya(coret) orangtua saya, tapi emang itu lensanya lumayan loh. Tapi ya flashnya automatic, entah kalau yang tipe lebih mahal dan berkualitas -_-**

*u*

*siap siap di depan mikrofon *ehem ehem

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas_

_We wish you a Merry Christmas _

_And a Happy New Year_

*hela nafas, terus keluarin

_Dashing through the snow__  
__In a one horse open sleigh__  
__O'er the fields we go__  
__Laughing all the way__  
__Bells on bob tails ring__  
__Making spirits bright__  
__What fun it is to laugh and sing__  
__A sleighing song tonight___

_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells__  
__Jingle all the way__  
__Oh, what fun it is to ride__  
__In a one horse open sleigh__  
__Jingle bells, jingle bells__  
__Jingle all the way__  
__Oh, what fun it is to ride__  
__In a one horse open sleigh___

_A day or two ago__  
__I thought I'd take a ride__  
__And soon Miss Fanny Bright__  
__Was seated by my side__  
__The horse was lean and lank__  
__Misfortune seemed his lot__  
__We got into a drifted bank__  
__And then we got upsot___

_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells__  
__Jingle all the way__  
__Oh, what fun it is to ride__  
__In a one horse open sleigh__  
__Jingle bells, jingle bells__  
__Jingle all the way__  
__Oh, what fun it is to ride__  
__In a one horse open sleigh yeah___

_Jingle bells, jingle bells__  
__Jingle all the way__  
__Oh, what fun it is to ride__  
__In a one horse open sleigh__  
__Jingle bells, jingle bells__  
__Jingle all the way__  
__Oh, what fun it is to ride__  
__In a one horse open sleigh_

Oke udah nyanyi lagu Natal-nya. Kasian nanti.

Anyway, _Merry Christmas_ bagi yang merayakan :)

Ini fic request dari **nekochan-lovers** yang dengan tampang inosennya saya pasang Natal-Natal-an, dengan title **Christmas Love** (bener2 gak cocok gila), dan summary yang saya italic di sebelum kata **The End**. Really fail story.

Oke, tanpa panjang lebar lagi,

_Mind to reviewing?_ :3


End file.
